A New Thirst
by echochaos
Summary: Vegeta tracks down a smell that is completely unfamiliar to him. It makes his blood boil with the need to fight. He rushes in head on and ends up completely underestimating his opponent. Luckily, Goku is there to save his sorry ass. Goku/Vegeta vampire fic
1. Chapter 1

Vegeta was being led through the streets, he had been lagging behind so now Bulma was pulling on his arm to forcibly make him keep up. They were in some strange country with weird customs, to the Saiyan Prince, it made no sense. This was the same planet, how would the language and people be so different here?

On Planet Vegeta, the people where the same wherever you went. It was a large planet, but they were all united in there need to fight and everything else seemed to just fall into place. Nothing changed there. The Saiyans, no matter what side of that world they had lived on where still Saiyans.

Vegeta, of course, could understand the foreign language. All elite Saiyans had translation chips inserted shortly after their birth. It was a useful Truffle invention, regardless of how old the technology had gotten.

Vegeta growled, yanking his arm free from the woman and crossing both of them over his chest. He glared at her and she turned, stopping her procession and glared back.

Vegeta! Really? You're going to do this here?"

Vegeta huffed before starting to walk, passing the blue haired woman. The whole gaggle of z-warriors that she had also followed on this trip hadn't stopped when she had and now Vegeta and Bulma were falling behind.

"Pick up your pace, woman." He tossed over his shoulder.

Bulma seethed but followed after him, quickly becoming interested once again in the sights.

Vegeta himself, didn't see the draw. Yes, it was different then Capsule Corps, but not enough to matter. There wasn't anything interesting here.

Of course a few things caught his eye, he had always had a decent eye for art. He'd never told anyone this, it not being a part of his training or a part of the life he had lived. It was not a hobby fit for a Saiyan Warrior he knew.

The group continued to drag Vegeta around for the rest of the day, his temper visibly growing shorter. By the time the sun was going down, Vegeta was grinding his teeth.

"Vegeta, are you okay, dude?" One of them had asked.

Vegeta had snarled in reply, "Shut up!" He threw his hands up in the air, at the end of his rope. He couldn't deal with these idiots any longer. He glared daggers as everyone stared. The look of murder on the woman's face made him want to laugh. He summoned his energy, about to take off into the sky. Everyone took several steps back in preparation. They knew this little tantrum of Vegeta's well. A smirk spread across the angry Saiyan's face. That's right, he wouldn't let any of them forget just who he was. He was Vegeta, the Prince of All Saiyans! He could kill any of them without a second thought. He would laugh as the life left there eyes. Making the crowd around them run and scream. That thought made him wish someone would step up and just try to get in his way. Give him some entertainment for once on this horrible 'vacation' as the woman had called it.

Someone reached out. Someone that he hadn't expected. A strong hand touched his shoulder from behind and the prince whipped around, coming face to face with Kakarot's chest. He glared up at the taller Saiyan.

"Vegeta, that's not nice."

"I'm not nice! I'm never nice!" He yelled as people started to give the group a wide berth. He glared at each and everyone one of them. His glare making people immediately advert their gaze.

Kakarot sighed and shook his head. "Vegeta, stop it."

"Are you giving me orders, Kakarot?!"

"No, I'm trying to help you."

A savage growl pulled from his throat and his glare darkened further. "I don't need your help." He knocked Goku's hand from his shoulder and shot into the sky. He flew too fast for anyone other than Kakarot to be able to follow him.

He flew up until he was higher than that strange blasted radio tower that the woman had forced him to climb earlier that day, when he had told her he could fly it perfectly well. She had insisted upon walking the stairs because it was the experience that counted. Damn woman.

He flew over to it as a sudden idea struck him and landed on the highest spire. This allowed him an unobstructed view of the entire city. Paris, the woman had called it. Once there he crossed his arms, watching the ant sized humans walk around.

He watched them as they scampered around, a large smirk on his face. From here, he took in the sites, watching everything. They way Saiyan eyesight worked let him able to observe any or all of the goings on.

Boredom quickly settled in. In almost lazy way, Vegeta leaned back, free falling off the Eiffel Tower. Many people gasped on his way down. Women screamed and children pointed. Just before reaching the ground, his Ki ignited around him and he curved in a graceful arc, shooting back up into the air.

He flew this way, weaving in and out of startled people and cars. The screams soothed his nerves and the whip of the wind that followed after him, pulling dresses up, plates off of tables and toupees off of men forced a smile to pull at his lips.

A sudden strange smell made him to stop in his tracks and land. It was unfamiliar. Humans all smelled the same, food all smelled good and even with how unfamiliar he was with everything in the country, it all smelled... Alive? No matter how much searching he did, he couldn't find a word to properly describe how the new smell was different. Though, even as strange as the smell was, like decay and earth, salt and fungus, it made his blood boil. It smelled strong and made him want to fight.

Vegeta's eyes closed as he took a deep breath, separating the smells around him, quickly locating the smell. It distracted him and caused him to turn on heel and head back the way he had come.

The smell quickly led him to a dark alley. He closed his eyes as he let the smells of the city wash over him, sorting them instantly. The smell of his prey stood out in stark contrast.

He raised his guard before stepping forward, only to be stopped, yet again, by a strong hand on his shoulder.

With a snarl he flipped around, and again coming face to chest with his rival. He glared up at Kakarott.

"What do you want?"

Goku tilted his head to the side, taking a breath. Vegeta bristled. This was his prey! With a quick shake his his head, Goku just replied with, "Bulma is worried about you. She sent me after you. Let's head back, yah think?"

His wide smile made Vegeta's eye twitch. "I am not that woman's servant. I am a prince. I will do as I please."

Goku sighed and dropped his hand. "But Vegeta, she's worried!"

With a scoff, Vegeta turned away. "That's not my problem."

Of course the most embarrassing things happen to the Prince in situations like this. True to form, his stomach let out a long grumble.

Vegeta's face heated and Goku laughed. "Vegeta, come on. Let's get something to eat. I'm pretty hungry too."

Goku grabbed Vegeta by the hand and rushed into the crowd. How the idiot knew where he was is anyone's guess. That huge smile was plastered to his face.

In less than five minutes, they had arrived at a gorgeously lit restaurant. Goku headed right inside, joining the z-warriors just sitting in comfy couches by the entrance, waiting for a table. Vegeta kept his distance, now that his hands were free from Goku's vice grip, he crossed them over his chest.

He kept his distance, as was his habit until the waiter came out and lead them all to a huge table. It was actually two pushed together, right under one of the many crystal chandeliers.

Vegeta took a seat next to Bulma, across from Kakarott, on the end. He kept his gaze on the ceiling.

"What would you like, Vegeta?" The woman asked with a relieved smile. It looked like she was happy to see him and this just made his frown deeper.

"Meat."

"Meat? Any kind in particular? Would you like to see the menu?" She asked with hope in her eyes.

Vegeta just grunted. Goku frowned at him. "Vegeta-" he started.

A snarl came from said Saiyan and he snatched the menu out of Bulma's hand. "There! Happy?!"

Of course one of those ridiculous smiles overcame Goku's face and he nodded, "Yep!"

Growling and grumbling came from Vegeta as he looked over the menu. It really was too bad that the translator didn't work on the written word. Vegeta couldn't read the language that the z-fighters spoke, whatever it was called, let alone this one.

This became a challenge though and like the Saiyan he was, he didn't back down. He pulled Goku forward by the collar of his shirt and held the menu out to him, ignoring the woman. "I'll eat this."

Goku blinked, seeming okay with his current predicament. He looked at it thoughtfully before pointing it out to Bulma. "What's this say, Bulma?"

The blue haired woman glanced at the menu, glanced at both Goku and Vegeta before giggling, hand covering her mouth. "I forgot you two can't read french."

"What's it say?" Goku asked excitedly, Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"I'll just translate. It's a special kind of marinated steak. It comes with a salad, your choice of soup and a desert. Is that what you want, Vegeta?"

A grunt was all she got and this made him frown deeply. She crossed her own arms. "You know, I'm actually trying to be civilized here. I'm trying to include you. I'm trying to talk to you. Hell, I'm even trying to live with you! And you treat me like this?! You know what Vegeta? I should make you fend for yourself!"

A smirk crossed Vegeta's face and he met her blue eyes evenly. "I am the Prince of all Saiyans. I do not need you. I can slaughter a family and take the food I need."

Bulma's eyes grew huge and she looked down, fear evident on her face. Vegeta laughed, a deep maniacal laugh.

Goku stood up from the table, a sudden look of anger on his face. He grabbed Vegeta's arm, pulling him out of his seat and back out of the door to the street.

Only once outside did he let go and turn around, a glare on his usually happy face. "Why are you doing this, Vegeta?! That wasn't nice! Bulma was just trying to be nice! She's been trying to get you to make friends and feel welcome here. The least you can do is be nice."

"Nice nice nice! I already told you, Kakarott, I am not nice. I don't want or need friends and I will never be one of you! I'm the Prince of All Saiyans!"

Goku let out a frustrated sound and glared at the only other living full blooded Saiyan. The smell chose the second to return and the taller Saiyan's eyes widened. "What is that?"

Vegeta closed his eyes taking in the smell and letting it heat his blood. He didn't reply before he took off, running this time. The scent was close.

It made him want to fight. It made him want to claw and bite and see blood on his hands once again. The fire in his own blood demanded it.

He ran down a few streets, stopping now and again to take a deep breath and catch the scent.

Finally, as he turns down a final alleyway, he smirked. He's got it now.

Flaring his Ki to full blast, Vegeta cockily takes a few steps into the alley. "Hey! Come out! I can smell you!" His yell echoed off several walls before a trashcan fell over. Got you or so he thought.

Vegeta raised his hand energy building around it, glowing yellow. He aimed right for the trashcan when a cat walked out from behind. The angry prince's brows furrowed as he lowered his hand, the energy immediately dissipating.

Vegeta reached out with his mind, looking for an energy pattern to follow to his prey but he felt nothing. He could smell it. Decay, earth, rot. He could smell it but not feel it.

With a snarl, "Stop hiding you coward! Fight me like a man!" The taunt was thrown out, trying to lure whatever it was out.

Something shifted, behind him, to the left, in front. Vegeta's head whipped around, trying to find the source, but saw nothing.

The air around him stilled and he only then noticed that people had long since stopped passing by. Vegeta was realizing too late that he might have been lured into a trap.

He tried to lift off into the sky, regain his advantage, but something grabbed his leg and threw him against the brick wall of the alley.

With a scream, Vegeta flew out of the imprint he bad left in the wall, cracking it further. Yet again his leg was grabbed and he was thrown to the far end of the alley. Something strong held his arms. He laughed at the pathetic attempt, powering up.

He stayed where he was though, wanting to see the face of his enemy. This clever new enemy. He schooled his smirk as a man approached him.

"Hold him." The man commanded, a smirk on his face, showing long incisors. Vegeta frowned and ran his tongue over his own. His weren't that long unless he was in struck him as weird this human had them.

"Well well, we caught something in our trap. Not a human by the smell." The creature said. Vegeta smirked back, pulling himself up. He was going to retort when out of nowhere, the man vanished and pain seared Vegeta's neck.

He let out a scream of pure pain as the draining began. The creature held him down as it sucked his essence from his neck. Vegeta was frozen. What the fuck was happening?!

Then the pressure was gone. Everything was gone. He was no longer being held and felt himself stumble to his knees. He hissed, hand going to cover the profusely bleeding wound. The blood ran from between his fingers, staining his clothes.

Strong arms grabbed him and lifted him from the ground. He had underestimated his prey. He had not been prepared.

He looked up, into the eyes of his rescuer. Meeting onyx black ones, very much like his own. "Kakarott?"

Goku's face was a mask of worry, placing his hand on top of Vegetas. His eyes widened as he pulled it away, looking at the blood staining his fingertips. "We need to get you out of here."

Vegeta felt light headed and weak. He could barely keep his thoughts coherent. A horrible growl rumbled in his chest. He was too strong, a Saiyan Warrior for fuck's sake, to feel like this! He shoved his way out of Goku's arms and stumbled against the wall. "I'm fine. I had the situation under control." He snarled. His breath was coming in quick pants. His vision was becoming blurry.

Goku let out a sound then that Vegeta didn't expect out of the earth raised, gentle Saiyan. He growled and forcibly grabbed Vegeta, taking off into the air.

-end of first chapter. I realized the lack of good dbz fanfiction out there and sought to rectify the situation. Review, comment. I will continue because of them. I'm so sorry, I just noticed something weird happened to the format. I will try and re-upload tonight if it doesn't look right.-


	2. Chapter 2

Vegeta felt his ears ringing as they flew through the air. His strength had deserted him and his Ki was flickering in and out. Goku's worry grew. He had no idea what had attacked Vegeta. That smell was completely alien to him.

The taller Saiyan tightened his grip on the smaller. The hotel. He had to make it to the hotel. These were the only thoughts he had and they repeated over and over. The hotel was his only hope.

Vegeta had his own room of course, Bulma had tried to place him in her own room,but he had been very adamant about if he was going, he would have to have his own room. Goku was sharing with his wife and son. He didn't know what Chichi would think, so he decided to use Vegeta's room instead of his own. He hoped the window was unlocked so that they wouldn't have to be confronted by anyone as he walked through the hotel with an unconscious man in his arms. That wouldn't be fun to explain and seeing as Goku didn't like hospitals, the hotel was the only place he could take the smaller man.

Spasms began to shoot through Vegeta's body and Goku grit his teeth together, flying at his top speed. He had to get to the hotel and he had to get there NOW.

The hotel entered Goku's field of vision soon after those thoughts. He flew around the building to the top floor and three windows over from the west side of the building. How he had remembered that, he wasn't sure, but he wasn't the type to question a miracle.

He pushed at the window and to his great relief, it was open. He let out a sigh and a small smile as he flew into the room.

He tried to make the landing as gentle as possible as he ran his cargo to the couch, setting Vegeta down there. Eyes widened when he touched Vegeta's forehead. He was ice cold.

The spasms rocked his body, before the screaming started. Yells of pain shook the walls and Goku just wrung his hands, not knowing what to do.

He ran to the kitchenette after the screams continued for a full five minutes. He had to do something. Goku decided to try and find something, anything that could help. He found a washcloth and wet it in the sink.

Running back to Vegeta, Goku ripped his shirt off, placing the warm cloth on his still bleeding and torn flesh.

The yells turned shrill at the touch and Vegeta's eyes fluttered.

Goku ground his teeth together and plugged right along as best he could. This had to be done no matter how much pain it caused. He had to see the extent of the damage. Vegeta could need stitches.

He wiped at the blood, cloth quickly cutting through the worst of it. There was just so much blood. Goku was afraid something important had been hit by the thing's teeth. There was probably vital veins in your thought scared him and tears stung his eyes. "Vegeta, please hang on. Stay with me."

Out of nowhere the screaming stopped and Vegeta movements stilled. Gokus eyes shot open, he hadn't even realized he had closed them.

He let out a small sigh and began to clean the wound once more. It had stopped bleeding. It looked... Like it was scaring, as if it was healing as Goku cleaned it.

That made no sense. Sure, Saiyans heal quickly, but this was insane.

Vegeta's breathing started to even out. Goku didn't understand, but hoped that everything would be okay now. Everything had to be okay.

Vegeta's eyes didn't open. He seemed to fall into a deep sleep and Goku didn't want to wake him lest the pain return.

His hand found it's way into coarse, thick black hair. It was so similar to his own. A small sad smile spread over his lips. His forehead came down to rest on Vegeta's. He'd been so worried.

"Thank god."

Dark, black eyes opened some time during the night. They darted around, a growl in his throat. Where was he? His hotel room? How?

Sitting up, his head spun. A gasp escaped his lips and both hands flew up to hold his head. He groaned and stayed light this until the spell passed.

Looking around, Vegeta noticed a dark haired Saiyan, the only other Saiyan, and his lips curled in anger and disgust.

Goku had fallen asleep, head on Vegeta's lap. He snuggled deeper, a smile pulling at his lips as he dreamed about something nice.

Vegeta, unceremoniously, shoved Goku off of his lap.

The younger cried out, walking with a start. "Vegeta!" The name flew to his lips, unbidden as he rubbed his head. The shove had caused him to crack it on the floor. He lay there, one hand rubbing the bump.

Vegeta growled and crossed his arms. "The fuck are you doing here, Kakarott?"

Goku blinked, looking at Vegeta's paler than normal face and tilted his head in incomprehension. "You were hurt. I flew you back here."

Vegeta's glare darkened, but his eyes were bugging him. He raised a hand to rub at them before fixing Goku with his glare once more.

"I doubt that. What could hurt me, the Prince of All Saiyans?"

Goku felt a small smirk tug at his lips. "Other than me?" He asked sweetly.

So the fool had a sense for mockery. Fuck him.

"Shut the fuck up, Kakarott. We both know I will surpass you. It is my birthright as prince."

"Yeah, yeah, Prince."

That smirk was still there and Vegeta snarled, turning away from the idiot with his arms crossed tightly over his chest.

Goku laughed and stood up. "You screamed a lot. Are you thirsty?" He asked, his normal, wide, friendly smile on his face.

At the mention of thirst, Vegeta felt his throat dry up. He licked his lips and nodded. He quickly put his nose back in the air and looked away after. He was better than Kakarott and he knew it. Stupid low class Saiyan scum.

Goku was just so happy that Vegeta was acting normal again. He returned to the kitchenette and grabbed a cup from the cupboard, turning the faucet full blast to fill the cup quickly.

A frown spread across Gokus face as that smell came back to him. It was faint and barely there, but the rotting smell was there, underlaying other more normal smells. It was underlaying Vegeta's smell, he realized, confusion settling on his face.

Walking back with the cup, Goku considered the smell and what it could mean. He handed the cup to Vegeta, who grabbed it and immediately upended it into his mouth. He desperately sucked down the last drops, before drying his mouth with his arm, only then noticing his lack of shirt.

He glared up at Goku, holding the cup out to him. "More." It was a demand, but Goku dutifully got up and conceded anyway.

While he was up, Vegeta rubbed at his eyes, a small hiss slipping from his lips. His already sharp eyes seemed to sharpen further. Everything looked as if it was as bright as midday and his eyes burned as if on fire.

He shook his head, violently as he tried to make this new pain subside. He tried to force it back before scrambling to his feet, he was going to make a dash for the bathroom when Goku returned.

Goku handed Vegeta the full glass, face brimming with concern.

Vegeta opened his eyes and glanced up at Goku who's own eyes widened. He snatched the glass from the other and downed it as if his life depended on it.

Goku covered his mouth with one hand before rushing to the light switch. He flicked the bedroom area light on. He'd been getting by with just the one in the kitchenette, so it had to be a trick of the less than adequate light.

When he returned, Vegeta was drinking the dregs down. Before touching his throat. It hadn't helped at all. He was still so thirsty.

He held the cup back out to Goku. Goku grabbed it but before Vegeta said anything, he grabbed the man's chin. Using his strength against the other, he forced Vegeta's face up, looking into his eyes. Of course they were both still standing. Goku turned his head to one side then the other.

A gasp escaped his lips and he let go as Vegeta attempted to wrench himself out of Goku's hold.

An eyebrow raised on the Prince's face at the expression that Goku was now giving him. Disbelief and was that fear? Definitely a fair amount of worry as well.

"What's the matter, Kakarott. You look as if you saw a ghost. I believe that's how that earth phrase goes." He scoffed, crossing his arms. Worry growing in the pit of his stomach.

With confusion written all over his face, Goku set down the cup on the desk behind him. He pointed to the bathroom. "Look at your eyes." He told Vegeta.

This only resulted in yet another snarl. It turned into a hiss halfway out. "You're giving me orders again, Kakarott? Didn't I already-"

He was cut off as Goku groaned, hitting his forehead with his palm. "I am not! Please, just do it."

Vegeta glared before setting his hands on his hips. He swayed a bit, but luckily Goku didn't try and steady the Prince. He would probably have ripped his head off.

He made his way slowly to the bathroom, throat feeling dry. He was so thirsty. His arms dropped to his sides before one hand went to his throat, the other on the doorframe for support, Vegeta entered the bathroom.

The second he looked in the mirror, his eyes widened to saucers. "Kakarott! Explain!" He yelled through the door.

The low level Saiyan entered. Trepidation forcing him to hesitate and hover there. Just within the doorway as Vegeta pulled down his left eyelid, inspecting. His eyes had changed. The iris, the colored part which had been black as his pupils his entire life. It was the norm for Saiyans. It was a predatory adaptation. It was the way they had evolved. His black eyes were now red, a dark crimson red. They were the color of spilled blood.

Hope that was okay. I am enjoying writing this. I hope you guys enjoy reading. Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Vegeta stared at the mirror. This didn't make sense. He pulled at his lower eyelids before walking over and flipped the light off and back on again as if expecting that to change everything back to normal.

When he returned to the mirror, he was shocked by the color all over again. That hadn't fixed everything. His eyes were still red. Vegeta's breath started coming in quick pants. He didn't have any idea what was going on and he had no control over it whatsoever.

Rounding on Goku, Vegeta snapped, "Very funny. What the fuck did you do to my eyes while I was unconscious?!"

Goku blinked, finally coming out of the daze he had been in since he had stepped into the bathroom. He'd been staring right at Vegeta the entire time. He had noticed how his skin had lost most of it's color and he now looked a pale yellow. His eyes stood in dramatic contrast. Crimson orbs replacing the onyx ones of just ten minutes ago.

"I-i... Vegeta, you can't think I did this?" He said, breathless.

"I do. Now fix it." The Prince demanded. He crossed his arms, tearing his eyes away from the his reflection and fixing Goku with a dark glare.

Vegeta's glare had always been intimidating, but with those eyes, it was downright scary. Goku took a step back, unconsciously.

"I didn't do it." Goku told him and the Prince snarled, pushing past him, a little unstable on his feet still. His throat was so dry. He had to get something to drink. He would worry about this eye thing afterwards.

He glanced around for the cup, grabbing it off the desk and heading to the kitchenette area. He quickly filled it with cold water before drinking it down. He waited a moment and when it didn't fix it he grabbed a second and a third.

The water wasn't helping. It wasn't helping at all. A groan escaped his lips as the water sloshed inside of him. He quickly covered his mouth with his hand before dashing past Goku back to the bathroom.

He grabbed the toilet at the last second, heaving up all the water he had consumed as well as his lunch.

He shook as he heaved way past the point that anything was coming up. He coughed and wiped his mouth with his hand. When he looked at it, he saw blood. A small amount, but blood nonetheless.

His gums hurt and his throat burned. The proud Prince collapsed to his knees, nails digging into the hard porcelain of the toilet. Cracks spidered outward on its ivory surface. Vegeta tried to concentrate on that as he felt a slightly familiar feeling.

Vegeta was a full blooded Saiyan male. He knew what it felt like to have your fangs grow in. He had been through his share of heat cycles. He knew the burning of his gums and the meaning behind it.

He ran his tongue over his fangs. He couldn't deal with his heat, not now. If there ever was an inopportune moment, this was it.

He whimpered as the burning in his throat intensified and a hunger began to claw at his stomach. He quickly placed his head in his hands, rocking.

Goku had no idea what was going on. He watched everything that happened silently. He couldn't help and he seemed to know that. Vegeta was in pain and he couldn't help. Maybe he should have taken him to the hospital.

The hunger came with a strange, appealing smell. Vegeta's face rose from his hands and he turned, looking for the source.

His crimson eyes landed on Kakarott. A hiss pulled from his throat as his sanity fled him.

Goku's eyes grew huge and he took several steps back. He didn't know that look. He'd never seen Vegeta look like that.

His eyes were wild, and seemed to glow red. A line of drool dripped from the corner of his mouth. He looked completely gone, like an animal.

Vegeta took a stance on the floor, on all fours, knees bent as his fingernails hardened into claws. He was coiling to pounce, his back arched. He had his prey in his sights. A dark smile pulled at his lips.

Goku didn't know what to do. "Vegeta?" He asked hesitantly. The Prince only snarled in reply, leaping off the ground, going for Goku's jugular.

Goku blocked him, his Ki flaring around him. Vegeta hissed at the sudden intense light and recoiled. He rubbed at his eyes, hissing, fangs bared. All reason had left him and Goku could see this, but refused to believe it. His friend had to be in there somewhere.

"Vegeta, please. Calm down. I'll find a way to fix this. Just please-"

Another snarl cut the third class warrior off. Vegeta lunged again and this time Goku caught him, spread his legs further to lower his center of balance, used Vegeta's own momentum and hurled him into the opposite wall.

A cry broke through Vegeta's lips and his eyes darkened further. Hunger was the only thing present in his eyes.

It occurred to Goku then as he took a breath. He didn't close his eyes but noticed it and sorted through the scents just the same. The same rotting smell of decay now lingered on Vegeta. What did that mean?!

The creature that Vegeta had become knew it wouldn't be able to take Goku. It's eyes darted around before it rushed to the still open window.

Goku, realizing only to late, chased after as Vegeta lept out. Free falling until he flew away.

Goku planted his hands on the window sill, watching as his friend, the only other of his race, flew away, not in his right mind. Goku had to help him. "VEGETA!" He yelled, but the other did not return.

Closing his eyes. Goku tried to lock on to Vegeta's energy. Only to open them, startled. He couldn't find Vegeta's energy at all. No where on the entire planet.

The thirst, the hunger was in control of Vegeta. He flew in the air, taking in all the smells. He needed to feed. He knew he had to feed.

Something similar, but definitely not sanity kept Vegeta from attacking anyone in the crowds. Self preservation had kicked in.

Taking a deep breath, Vegeta's nose wrinkled. Urine. That smell permeated everything and looking down, Vegeta could see why. Below him, secluded in an alleyway, a man was relieving himself.

Vegeta silently landed right behind him. A wide smirk settled on his features as his bloodlust intensified. Flesh, blood, hunger, feed.

He quickly grabbed the man, who didn't even cry out in his intoxicated state. Vegeta's fangs sank into his neck and the sweet blood poured through his waiting lips.

The taste was amazing. There was nothing to compair it to. It was ecstasy, euphoria, life's pure essence and it made the thirst stop. Finally, thirst quenched, Vegeta released the man. His meal crumpled to the ground where he would never get back up.

Vegeta's eyes widened once he was able to comprehend what was going on. His hand flew to his lips as he rubbed at the blood that now stained his face.

He took a few steps back. Vegeta wasn't a stranger to murder or corpses. He enjoyed and reveled in the act itself. He loved to kill and destroy. He had done so every day of his life, but this was something different

He had drank the human's blood. He had drank a human's blood and drained him dry.

That wasn't a Saiyan or a human thing to do. He had never encountered anything in Saiyan legend or folklore that told of this.

His tongue ran across his incisors, they had returned to normal. Just like once the heat was sated.

Vegeta rubbed his hand over his eyes before pinching the bridge of his nose. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong.

Something inside of him told him dawn was coming and the thought of sunlight sickened him.

Quickly, Vegeta snagged the corpse's shirt and cleaned his mouth and hands with it, noticing the hardened black nails that closely resembled claws as they tore holes in the weak fabric.

Once free of the blood evidence, he tossed the shirt over his shoulder and crossed his arms over his chest.

He strode out of the alley, head held high. Mind racing, Vegeta attempted to make his way back to the hotel. He felt that he had to be inside when the sun rose. It was important.

What disturbed him the most is that he couldn't remember anything before he pulled his fangs out of the human's neck. It sent shivers down his spine to think of that. How he had been completely powerless and overtaken by his thirst. And that the thirst was only able to be quenched by blood.

Vegeta ground his teeth together as he shoved his way through the small crowd of people that were out at this time of the night, in this strange country.

Something orange to his left caught his eye. Running down the opposite side of the street, looking around frantically, was Kakarott. Vegeta felt a hiss in his throat. He didn't want the idiot to see him like this. He felt completely humiliated, small and powerless.

He stood there, half naked, hair a mess as a few stray locks hung in his face. He was unfit to be out in public like this, but there was no other way around it. He had to get back to the hotel to change. He didn't have any clothes with him.

He pulled his fingers through his hair. Trying to straighten the loose strands as Kakarott caught sight of him.

"VEGETA!" He yelled, dashing out into traffic and almost causing an accident. Vegeta sighed and stopped walking, waiting for the buffoon to catch up to him.

"What is it, Kakarott?" He demanded.

When Goku caught up. He put his hands on his knees, bent over and panting for breath. "I've been looking everywhere for you," he told the Prince.

With another sigh Vegeta resigned himself to this fate. He was still greatly shaken and tried to hide it behind his angry mask. He schooled his expression and glared at Goku.

"Go home to your family, Kakarott. I don't want you clinging to me like this. It's pathetic. A full grown Saiyan Warrior, a Prince no less, is fine on his own."

Gokus eyes grew worried as he raised his head, finally having caught his breath. A small amount of relief played across his face as he noticed that Vegeta seemed to be back to normal. Even his color was better now.

"But you attacked me, then jumped out a window. I had to make sure you were okay."

Vegeta's brows furrowed as he tried to hide the fear those words had instilled in him. He didn't remember doing any of that at all. He remembered looking at his eyes in the mirror, trying to quench that thirst, throwing up, but not attacking Kakarott. Not that attacking Kakarott would be out of character for him. He hated that fucking dumb ass. He wanted to tear his stupid smile off his face every time he saw it. It made him want to puke, but at the same time, he didn't remember attacking him.

Everything went dark after he had puked his guts out. After that he opened his eyes to that man in the alley. The human that he had been draining dry. He remembered the taste of his blood. Damn, it had been better than anything he'd ever eaten. Better than anything on planet Vegeta even.

Even now, the thought made his mouth water. His gums ached as his fangs threatened to push out once again.

He shook his head hard. "You're insane, Kakarott. I did no such thing."

Goku's eyebrows disappeared behind his bangs as worry seemed to etch itself into every part of his face. He looked like he might cry. Disgusting.

Vegeta snarled. "Go home, I don't need or want you here."

Goku just stubbornly shook his head and straightened his back, standing at his full height. "No. I'm staying with you until I'm sure you're okay." He told Vegeta with more authority than he'd ever shown Vegeta before. Except maybe when Napa had killed his friends.

Vegeta growled and turned away from Goku, teeth clenched together. "God dammit, Kakarott! I mean it! Go!"

"No," is the taller Saiyan's simple reply.

With a snarl that morphed into a hiss Vegeta started walking. There was no way he would change a Saiyan's mind, especially this Saiyan. He threw his arms down, balling his hands into tight fists at his sides, black nails digging into his palms. Blood slowly welled from the small cuts.

Goku tilted his head thinking for a second before he grabbed at one of Vegeta's hands, forcing it open. Vegeta hissed at him, taking a swing right for his face, which Goku easily caught. He held that hand while he forced open his other with just one of his own hands. Once open, he let go of the other hand and ran his fingers over the sharp hardened form his fingernails now had. His brow furrowed in deep thought.

He winced slightly as one of the sharp tips nicked him just enough for a drop of blood to form.

Vegeta's eyes widened as he watched one, then another drip to the ground. He licked his lips. He couldn't stop himself as he reached, grabbing and pulling on Kakarott's hand, sticking the bleeding digit in his mouth.

He didn't bite, he merely sucked the liquid into his mouth. A long moan slipped from his lips as he drank. God, he couldn't get enough if this taste. Kakarott's blood was, somehow, even better than the human from the alley. He wanted more, so much more. He felt his fangs slip from his gums, but still he refrained himself from biting.

Goku, meanwhile was standing there staring. His head tilted to the side and pulled his finger out of Vegeta's mouth with a small pop

"What are you doing?" He asked, confusion in his voice.

It took Vegeta a second to come back to himself and he drew back the second he did. Oh god. Oh fuck, no! He'd done it again, and to Kakarott of all people. He turned, dashing down the street. He couldn't deal with this right now. He would reasses later. He would worry about it later.

He didn't notice the sky growing lighter. The sun was coming up.

I hope I'm keeping them in character. I'll ask you guys. Tell me how I did. Review please.


	4. Chapter 4

Vegeta ran with no other thought in his mind then gaining distance. Distance from his problems and boy, did he have several of those at the moment. Most of these problems stem from the man he had left behind. Kakarott. All of this started because he had convinced him to come in this damn vacation! It was all Kakarot's fault!

They were supposed to be training for the androids! This whole thing was ridiculous! Now, because of him, because of Kakarott, Vegeta had a blackout, a thirst for blood and red eyes! He had to find a way to fix all of this and soon.

The sky was growing brighter with every foot fall and Vegeta felt the sun light up his arms, even though it wasnt quite up yet, and it made his arms start to tingle. He absently rubbed his left arm while he ran, fingernails being much sharper than he had expected and tearing at his red tinted skin.

Vegeta happened to glance down at his arms after carrying on like this. He felt the tingle turn into an ache, a warm ache and what he saw caused him to come to a complete stop. He inspected his chest quickly next and sure enough, that skin was also taking on an angry red color.

The sun. That was the first thought that popped into his mind. The sun was doing this to him. The sun was burning him! He had never gotten a sunburn before, he was a Saiyan! That was a human affliction! None of that changed the fact that he had to get out of the sun and he knew it. He hissed at his situation, not liking any of it.

Vegeta looked around frantically as a few rays of the sun peaked between buildings. A single ray fell across his arm.

He could do nothing for a second but watch as his flesh bubbled and burned, charing his skin, turning completely black in that short span.

A sharp cry ripped from his throat and Vegeta dashed down an alley. He had to find a place to hide. The sun had burned him, like he had stuck his arm into a fire! This pathetic planet's sun had burned him! The Prince of All Saiyans, burned by Earth's sun. This made no sense!

To top off this humiliation, the only place the sun wouldn't reach him was a dumpster. Standing there debating caused another ray to fall across his cheek. With a feral shriek of pain, Vegeta swallowed his pride and jumped into the dumpster. A few rays fell inside before he shut the lid and scooted over, as far as he could away from the sun that squeezed through the crack between the double lid. At least it was currently devoid of garbage.

Goku, again, could not locate Vegeta's energy. He had no way to track him down without that skill. He couldn't even teleport to him without his Ki signature to lock onto.

The tall Saiyan bit his lip and looked around, willing Vegeta to just appear, before he started running down the street, beginning the chase all over again. He had to find Vegeta. Vegeta needed him, despite what he said.

Everything that had happened swirled through his head as the sun made its way across the sky. It caused long shadows to appear, chasing Goku as he ran through the thick crowded streets of Paris. He tried his hardest not to bother anyone with his frantic runny, He only bumped into a few people, but that knowledge did little to help with his hysteria.

Blood. Had that been what caused Vegeta to suck on his finger? The blood that had welled up on the tip? He had felt the sucking and saw the way Vegeta had looked when he pulled his finger free. His eyes had shown unhidden lust, pure lust. Goku had never seen anything like that on Vegeta's face before and honestly had never expected to. Not directed at him. Why! This made no sense at all!

Why was Vegeta drinking his blood? He had acted like it was the best thing he'd ever had and that sound he had made. Goku had only ever made a sound like that with Chichi. It had been so weird to hear and coupled with the expression, made a familiar heat coil in the pit of his stomach.

He had wanted to force the shorter male continue making sounds like that, over and over. He wanted to hear it again. Just thinking about it caused goosebumps to spread down his arms and his heart to race, the already forming heat spreading through his body.

This feeling, it almost felt like he wanted to fight, like when he'd smelled the decay smell yesterday before Vegeta had run off. He remembered the look of exhilaration that had split Vegeta's features. He felt it himself. He wanted to fight then too, but it still didnt explain what he was currently feeling.

Out of sheer luck, he'd also been able to save the Vegeta when he had finally caught up. It looked like the guy with the smell was kissing his neck and his blood nearly boiled over at the sight. Suddenly he was so angry that he hadn't known what to do. Then hearing the pained sound from Vegeta, he hadn't hesitated in blasted him.

He had only taken off an arm. He would live, but that had been enough to scatter the creatures and Vegeta had fallen to the ground. He looked like he was in a lot of pain and shock. He really hadn't looked good.

Vegeta said he was fine, but he didn't look fine at all and there was just so much blood.

Something seemed to slowly latch into place. Had that person been trying to suck Vegeta's blood? Why did Vegeta now want to do the same thing now? Was all of this just some weird fluke or was that guy the cause of all of this?

Goku raked his finger through his unruly hair with a frustrated growl. This made no sense at all! He couldn't figure it out and he didn't know how to find Vegeta!

After hours of searching and these same thoughts running in repeat through his head, Goku's stomach finally yelled in protest and he sighed. Maybe he would do better searching after he ate something.

Digging in his pockets turned up no wallet and he groaned. He must have left it in Vegeta's room.

He sighed, knowing he couldn't go back right now. He couldn't try and act like everything was okay. Of course only then did it occur to him, maybe if everyone tried to help look, they would find him faster.

With that thought, Goku took off into the sky. He needed the rest of his friends help. He had to find Vegeta.

The sun was low in the sky when the gang met up again under the Eiffel Tower. It had been decided that the tower would be there meeting spot and they had all returned to it twice now just as empty handed as they were now.

Goku looked around at each of his friends, all of whom shook there heads in turn. No one had seen hide nor hare of Vegeta at all that day. It also wasn't just Goku that couldn't latch onto Vegeta's energy. No one could and that in and of itself was worrying. Every living being had energy. If Vegeta had none, he was either suppressing it or… He had to be suppressing it, but why.

Goku had told them most of what had transpired, withholding the eye color change, the blood stuff and just how feral he had looked when Vegeta had attacked didn't feel like he should share that. It wasn't his place to tell that stuff anyway.

No one had seen Vegeta the entire day. His room had been unchanged and untouched. Bulma had volunteered stay there in case he had come back. So they knew that he had to be out here somewhere.

Goku and Gohan had scoured the city by air as the rest of the gang had been given a different area of the city to search.

Goku's worry was obvious from the very first moment he had called them all together. He'd even snapped at Chichi when she had tried comfort him. He felt that he didn't need anyone focusing on him right now. Vegeta needed them more than ever and the last thing that would be useful would be taking time for himself. Why couldn't they see that?

Goku snarled and let out a slightly hysterical yell. "Where is he?!"

Bulma looked at her friends and then at Goku. They had wanted her to talk to him since even Chichi had failed.

She took a deep breath and reached out to Goku, who snarled and shook her off. "Bulma, I'm fine. Stop."

"Well, um, Goku. We are all pretty tired." Gokus eyes narrowed.

"You want to quit." He stated.

Bulma nodded and followed quickly with, "At my place, Vegeta will vanish for days at a time. It's just what he does, It's normal, yah know?"

Goku shook his head with a pained expression. "This is different. He doesn't know this place."

"How well does he really know anyplace here on Earth? Look, Goku, I know you're worried, but he will be back when he gets hungry." She flashed a smile and her credit card. "After all, I am the one that feeds him."

"You're acting like he's a cat that wandered off! He's scared, hurt-"

"Are we talking about the same Vegeta?" Krillin cut in. "The Vegeta i know isn't afraid of anything."

"If it were me, you guys would still be looking. If it were Yamcha or Tein you would still be looking!"

"Goku, that's the thing. This is Vegeta. He'll be fine." Bulma persisted, laying her hand back on his shoulder.

With the darkest glare he had ever shown his oldest friend, he took off into the air.

Fine, they didn't want to look. It was just Vegeta after all. When Gohan had gotten lost, everyone had been out searching the forest until hours, even after the sun had long gone down.

He did understand that Vegeta could take care of himself, but his lack of a Ki signature was really worrying Goku. He should be able to pick up on it no matter where on Earth he was.

He couldn't have left Earth either. He didn't know any scientists or mechanics to build him a spaceship in this country, so that was easily ruled out. He couldn't teleport so there was no way he would have been able to get home to his pod or Capsule Corp, so he had to be here somewhere.

Goku let out another frustrated cry and doubled his speed, heading down by the river. It would only take him a few seconds to get there at this speed. That's when he smelled it. Vegeta's smell. It was faint and that decay smell clung to it, almost masking it completely.

Goku dropped to the ground, tracking the smell. He closed his eyes and locked into it. Vegeta.

He ran off over the bridge, back towards the hotel before taking a left. The road was busy here and Goku decided to just fly over the traffic rather than deal with crossing it. He ran down a few more streets before coming to a dark alley.

The hairs stood up on the back of Goku's neck. It always seemed to be alleys. Always.

Of course, he had no choice. After a few seconds, Goku started walking down it, Saiyan eyes watching for even the slightest movement. He saw none and coming to a lone dumpster, he looked around. Vegeta's smell was strong here, but now he could smell burnt flesh and singed hair. If possible, Goku became even more worried.

"Vegeta!" He screamed, sliding down to the ground, back against the dumpster. His head was instantly in his hands. What was he going to do?

"Keep it down, Kakarot. I'm trying to sleep." A voice floated from inside the dumpster.

Immediately, Goku threw the lid open. Eyes wide and searching for the source of his worry.

Vegeta hissed inside, curled up in the darkest corner. "Close the lid, damn you! The sun burns!"

Goku blinked. Vegeta did sound like he was in pain, but didn't close it right away. He climbed inside instead before he closed it. He crawled over to Vegeta in the limited space. The man was cast in shadows and Goku couldn't get a good look at him.

"Vegeta, what happened to you today? Everyone was so worried." Gokus hair brushed the inside of the filthy lid but he didn't care as he crossed his legs. He leaned forward, wanting to be as close as possible without bothering the moody Prince.

"Shut up, Kakarot. I can't deal with your stupidity right now."

Goku's face fell and he sighed. "Okay, but can't we go back to the hotel? It's smelly in here."

It took a while for an answer to be heard, in fact Goku had settled back against the inside wall of the dumpster, assuming he wouldn't get one at all. Then, "Not until the sun goes down."

Goku's head tilted to the side, not understanding. "Wait, you said the sun burned?" Goku asked, suddenly remembering. Even though it had been just a second ago, he had forgotten. He had been too distracted by the relief of finding Vegeta okay.

"Yes. I don't know what happened, but sunlight burns my skin."

"Well yeah, isn't that normal though?" Goku asked, brows furrowing. "Humans get sunburn all the time. Chichi gets it super easy. She's always asking me to put her sunscreen on or-"

"Just shut up for one minute, will you? You really go on and on. God, like I even care about your harpy of a wife."

Goku's bottom lip pushed out and he crossed his arms. "You're not very nice."

"Again with the nice! When are you going to understand that I am not nice! I'm never going to be nice! I'm fucking evil!"

Goku shook his head a smile smile on his lips. "No you're not. If you were evil, the spirit bomb woulda killed you."

This caused Vegeta to pause, shifting in the shadows. His knees pull up to his chest and he rested his poor face on them. "Whatever, Kakarott. Just go away."

"No." Is the simple reply from the bright eyed, gentle Saiyan.

Vegeta sighed, as if he had expected this answer, which he probably did. "The sun is down now." He informed Kakarott.

Large innocent eyes look up and he pushed the lid up. Sure enough, it is in fact down. The sky was a beautiful orange and purple. When the half light filled the dumpster, Goku turned to look at his friend.

He gasped, hand flying over his mouth. "Vegeta?! What happened?!"

-My boyfriend was really looking forward to this chapter. I'm sorry for the lack of action, but I think Goku's thoughts needed to be examined to understand where the story is going. Please review. Okay, so here is my question, send me any ideas you have. This story wasn't meant to be this long and now I am at a loss. I have 5 chapters written, but i don't know where i should go. I'm thinking of a few things, but give me your input. you might even help me get past my current writers block. Thanks guys.-


	5. Chapter 5

The half light revealed just how extensive the burns on Vegeta's face, chest and arms were. His skin was charred to black in some places, others were covered in blisters. He looked, to Goku, like an overcooked burger to say the least. Goku just didn't have any other way to describe the burns on Vegeta's body.

His hand reached out its own accord and he ran his fingers over the hard black burn on Vegeta's cheek. It was as if he didn't believe what he was seeing. How could he though? These kinds of burns suddenly appearing across Vegeta's body? He had seen him this morning! It was unreal.

Vegeta hissed in pain, shoving Goku's hand away. He quickly scooted further away, trying to hide in what little darkness was left in the dumpster now that the lid was up.

"What happened?" Goku asked again.

"The sun burned me." Comes his coarse response.

Goku shook his head, that wasn't possible. He looked like he had been set on fire or boiling oil splashed on him. The sun can't do that. "Sunburn doesn't look like that."

A soft, weak snarl comes from Vegeta's mouth and Goku notices a flash of lengthened teeth. Goku's head tips to one side when his confusion deepens. Nothing was making sense about the other Saiyan right now.

"I already said it wasn't a sunburn," Vegeta hissed.

"But you just said-"

"I know what I said! That's what happened! The sun burned me, but I don't have sunburn! Kakarott, that's the end of it!"

With a small whine, Goku nodded. "Okay, Vegeta. I just want to understand."

Vegeta's face turned away with those words. He rose shakily to his feet and dusted off his pants. "So do I," he muttered.

Goku sighed with a shake of his head. His fingers tingled at his sides. He felt the need to reach out and comfort the other. He looked lost at the moment and his eyes seemed to be glued to the floor.

Still standing in the dumpster, Goku pulled off his top Gi shirt, handing Vegeta the orange cloth.

"What is this for?" Vegeta growled, arms crossed and glaring daggers at the fabric. The glare was such that the Gi top must have been responsible for his burns. Or at least played a central role with the raw fury directed towards it.

"I don't think those injuries should be exposed to the air."

"Your a day late for that one, Kakarott. Take it back, I don't need your pity." Goku shook his head, he forcibly took Vegeta's hand and placed his shirt into it. After which he proceeded to turn around facing the wall of the dumpster. He jumped straight out of it and smiled at his smooth landing.

"Kakarott, I mean it!"

"Just put it on, 'Geta." Goku sighed, placing his hands on his hips and waiting for the other.

There was a grumble before Vegeta's spiky haired head peaked over the wall of the dumpster. He grabbed the grimy surface and pulled himself up and throwing one leg over the edge of it. He struggled for half a second before he was standing on the edge.

Taking a slight misstep, Vegeta ended up landing right on his ass. He hissed out and wrapped his arms around himself, as if trying to hold himself together. At least he was out of the damn dumpster, is the thought that crosses his mind. Even if he had just humiliated himself, at least being outside of the garbage receptacle might help his pride a bit. He knew what he must smell like though, that had been a while day he had spent in the dumpster.

He was wearing the Gi shirt and this only seemed to cause Goku's worry seemed to grow exponentially. He had actually put it on. He had conceded far too quickly to be good for him. That, if nothing else, showed just how much pain he was truly in.

Goku reached out, hesitating a second before pulling his fingers through the others thick black hair. He couldn't hold back the need to comfort the other any more. Vegeta was even wearing his clothes. That did something to the Earth raised Saiyan that he couldn't explain. A low rumble lodged in his chest.

To everyone's surprise, especially his own, Vegeta leaned into the touch. He sighed deeply and wearily as he tried to focus on something, anything to keep his mind stable. Before he knew it, his lips were moving on their own accord and he ended up spilling far more than he ever wanted to, let alone it being Kakarot that he told this too.

"I don't understand what happening to me, Kakarott. I am the Prince of All Saiyans. It doesn't make sense. I've never heard of a similar affliction in all my years of travel. I-i," his voice broke and he closed his eyes before pulling himself back together. "I'm thirsty. So thirsty."

"Well, there's water at the hotel."

With a savage snarl, Vegeta stood up and rounded on Goku. "Don't you get it?! Water doesn't help!" One of his eyes was winced closed and his teeth ground together against the pain of his actions.

Vegeta threw his arms down in anger, clenching his hands into tight fists at his sides. He could feel his fangs pressing against his lips. He knew what he needed and what he wanted from Goku.

"Then what will help, Vegeta?" Goku asked with big, innocent eyes.

Vegeta's mouth opened, but he closed it again, tongue running along his dry lips.

Goku's eyes followed the movement. "Well? Can I help?"

"I-i don't know, Kakarott. I really don't."

With a deep sigh, Goku raised his wrist to his mouth. He wished that Vegeta would trust him and be open with him. Since he wouldn't, Goku had to assume. He took the skin of his wrist into his mouth. He hoped that this wasn't stupid and this was, in fact, what Vegeta needed but wouldn't ask for. Then, he bit down on his own wrist. Deep. Blood bursting into his mouth and dripped to the ground. Goku groaned at the pain for a moment before holding his bleeding wrist out to Vegeta, watching the others crimson eyes and the need that lept into them at the sight.

Vegeta's breath caught in his throat and the second he smelled the blood in the air, he almost lost it. He closed his eyes tightly. He was the Prince of All Saiyans. He was in control of himself. He had his fists tight at his sides, teeth set.

The second he reopened his eyes, he was in control. As a Siayan, nothing controled him, not even this affliction could control him.

"Just don't bite." Goku told him as he took a step closer.

"I won't, Kakarott." His voice was low and gruff with lust.

Vegeta walked over, streetlight falling across his blackened cheek before he grabbed Goku's arm in a firm grip. Quickly, he started lapping up the red liquid. He needed it and a groan slipped from his throat at the taste.

He had thought that the human had tasted good, but. Kakarott was an entirely different level. He was losing himself to that flavor as his teeth scraped over the broken skin. He wanted, needed to bite. He had to bite. He needed more, so much more. Just one little bite, only to open the vein wider. Just a little more.

Goku watched as the wounds on Vegeta's face, chest, and arms healed. New flesh threaded across exposed areas and the blackened flesh quickly shifted back to normal. The blood was healing him!

The second that Vegeta's healing stopped, his eyes took on that wild look from the hotel room and Goku growled, yanking his arm away. "Stop Vegeta. I said no biting."

A feral snarling hiss ripped from Vegeta's mouth. He lept back on top of Goku. His teeth were inches away from sinking into that soft flesh with the delicious blood coursing beneath.

Goku quickly lept to his feet, grabbing the other by the shoulder before he shoved Vegeta against the wall, arm over his throat. Eyes dark as he searched for Vegeta within the crimson depths of his eyes. "I said, stop."

Vegeta snarled, lashing his teeth together. He thrashed against the wall, but couldn't get free. Goku just watched his struggles, still searching his eyes. He knew Vegeta was in there somewhere. He just had to find him again.

"Vegeta. This isn't you. Don't give up. Fight it."

His words caused the thrashing to stop. Wild red eyes met black ones.

"Kakarott?" Was asked, hesitantly.

"Yeah, Vegeta. It's me." Goku's arm loosened around the others neck before letting him drop to the ground. "Your burns have healed." Goku added.

Vegeta's hand rose to his face, brushing his until recently, blackened cheek. His eyes widened, before being lifted back up to Goku's and his short frame shook subtly.

Goku reached out to him, but he flinched away. He pointed at Goku's wrist. It still was oozing blood. "Cover it." His hoarse voice tried to demand.

With a quick nod, Goku ripped off a strip of fabric off his pant leg. He tucked it back into his shoe and you couldn't even tell. He smiled triumphantly before haphazardly wrapping his wrist.

Once finished, he studied his handy work with a grin and showed it to Vegeta. "How's that, 'Geta?"

The tired man nodded and leaned heavily against an alley wall. He ran his hands over his face before pulling his fingers through his hair. The hardened nails felt nice on his scalp.

"What's happening to me?" He heard slip through his lips. He glanced at Goku as if he had the answers.

"I don't know, Vegeta. Let's head back, though."

"Yeah."

-Thanks guys for all the nice reviews! I am trying to get ideas of where to go. I am currently without internet so the updates are going to slow. Not stop, just slow. I hope you guys enjoyed this one and please review if it suits your fancy.-


	6. Chapter 6

They ended up walking back to the hotel. Both of them knew they could fly, but Vegeta wasn't feeling in top condition at the moment. His pride had taken a huge hit, not that he would tell anyone this, let alone show it, least of all Kakarott. Goku seemed to understand regardless and this infuriated the Prince.

He absently wiped at the blood on his mouth as they walked. He tried his best not to think about what the substance was, where it came from, or why it tasted so good.

Goku walked in silence, glancing over at Vegeta routinely. Every few minutes he would glance over again to make sure the other was doing alright. First sign of weakness and he would carry the Prince the rest of the way there, regardless of his protests.

Other times he would look down at his makeshift bandage. He would flex his arm and think about how he had caused the wound, wondering why Vegeta had reacted the way that he had to sight of his blood.

Goku might have been raised here on Earth, but this was something he knew nothing about. Seeing as he didn't know too much about anything that wasn't fighting or food, this shouldn't surprise anyone.

Bulma would know. Gohan might even know. He was nine now after all. He'd always been such a smart boy. He took after Chichi in that regard. Which Goku knew was a good thing. Maybe if he had been smarter he wouldn't have gotten involved in this situation to begin with. He felt that doing this with Vegeta was in some way breaking his promise to Chichi, but he couldn't help it. Vegeta needed him.

He didn't know how to bring up asking Bulma for help and knew Vegeta would be violently against the entire idea. He was so stubborn about these kinds of things. Not that Goku blamed him. He was the same way most of the time. It then occurred to him that it must be a Saiyan thing.

He glanced back over at Vegeta with a sigh. "How are you holding up?" He asked innocently as he could manage, eyes wide with concern.

Vegeta eyes darted up to meet Goku's and the taller Saiyan was once again surprised by the color and how it seemed to glow in the dim light of the street lamps.

"Shut up." Was Vegeta reply.

When Vegeta had opened his mouth, Goku had once again noticed his fangs. They sent shivers down his spine. They were half an inch long right now, Goku had seen them when they were both a full inch. This change also confused him.

He felt like he should know what this was all about. In the back of his mind this illness seemed familiar in the worst way.

Goku ran his tongue over his own teeth. "Vegeta... You have fangs." He said bluntly. He didn't know a better way to put it. There probably wasn't a better way to say it.

Vegeta took a deep breath and fixed Goku with a dark glare. "Yes, I seem to have grown a pair of fangs. That's not usual for Saiyans. Just wait until yours grow in." A dark smirk settled on his face as he waited for Goku's reaction.

Goku's eyes widened and he reached inside his mouth. "Really?! What?! That's gonna happen to me?!" He said, voice muffled over his mouthful of fingers.

Vegeta let out a genuine laugh, a pleasant smirk on his face as he doubled over. "My god, Kakarot. You're so gullible." He kept laughing as Goku pulled his hand from his mouth, a pout settling on his features.

"Vegeta, that's not nice!"

"What is your obsession with niceness?" Vegeta asked, over exaggerating wiping a tear from his eye. "I'm not completely lying though. If you grow fangs..."

A frown spread across Vegeta's face. If Goku went into heat... he would kill his harpy wife. A fragile human couldn't survive a Saiyan heat cycle.

What would he himself do if his heat cycle started up again?! Usually Napa or Raditz would give him a hand. It was the same when it was one of them. The heat cycle got to an unbearable levels. There is no way to escape it. Saiyans were even known to parish from it without release.

Now the only Saiyans left were himself and Kakarott. Vegeta was the only one that could help Kakarott with his heat. And that knowledge sent a shiver down his own spine. He had never once thought of the Earth Saiyan that way before and somehow the thought wasn't entirely unpleasant.

"I'll grow fangs? That doesn't make sense, Vegeta."

The Prince's eyes narrowed. "If you grow fangs, come see me immediately. No matter what your feeling. Do you understand me?" His voice was even. He had to drive this home in the younger Saiyan. Goku wouldn't survive the death of his mate. Few Saiyans could.

Goku nodded. "Okay, Vegeta. I understand, kind of."

"No, not kind of. Tell me you understand completely"

Goku twisted his mouth and nodded. "Okay. I understand."

"That's better." Vegeta said with slight relief.

They were approaching the hotel by now, they could make out the brick building at the end of the block. It was impressive looking and he knew it cost a fortune for them to stay there, but Bulma had insisted that they would all have the best.

He could still feel the thirst stirring inside of him, but now the thought of drinking from anyone other than Kakarot was just revolting. He didn't want some low level human scum, he wanted the life essence of the most powerful being in the universe. It wasn't even exactly a want, he clarified to himself when the very Saiyan he was thinking about glanced his way, but a need.

He needed Kakarot and his blood. He needed to touch and hold him. He needed to bite him!

"Vegeta... You're drooling." Goku muttered, pointing at the spot on his own face to demonstrate.

Vegeta quickly snapped out of his thoughts and rubbed fiercely at the corner of his mouth with his arm, Gi shirt being pulled up along the way. This granted Goku a very appealing sight. Now, he'd seen Vegeta shirtless before but something was changing in him. His breath caught in his throat.

Goku took in every curve of muscle, every flat plain. It was intoxicating to the point that he didn't notice when Vegeta caught him staring.

A dark blush setled on Vegeta's face and he righted the shirt.

"Keep your eyes to yourself, Kakarot." He growled, glaring straight at him.

It made things no better that Kakarot kept doing that staring thing. The rest of the walk, he would glance over and catch the fool doing this yet again. A low growl started as he grit his teeth.

"Kakarot, you have two choices, remove your eyes or I will remove them for you." He snarled, feeling exposed and crossing his arms tighter over his chest.

"Oh um... Sorry Vegeta." His eyes dropped and a cute little pout reapeared on his face, bottom lip pushed out and everything.

No not cute, sickening. That is what he meant. Kakarot had a sickening pout on his face. Did he have no scrap of Saiyan pride at all?!

The rest of the walk passed uneventfully. Goku kept his eyes glued to the sidewalk and Vegeta struggled to do the same. Thoughts warred inside both Saiyan's minds. They were both trying to come to terms with several things at once. Forefront on both minds was Vegeta's mysterious transformation. How had it happened? Was it an illness? Could it be cured? Why did he want blood and Kakarot's blood at that?

Second, the act of drinking itself. The sound Vegeta had made, the look in his eyes. It made Kakarot warm, ears even turning red to think about. Where as it only resulted in humiliation from Vegeta. He still couldn't believe he'd done that. He had shown Kakarot weakness twice today... Tonight. Whatever! He had shown Kakarot weakness and that's what mattered.

Third was what did they do now? Vegeta had a crippling reaction to sunlight. That would make everything much harder. Would he want more blood? Would he lose himself again? Where did they go from here? Vegeta had no brilliant insight in this situation, but Kakarot had an idea.

He had to go back to the source. The man from the alley. He would know.

When the reached the hotel, Vegeta sighed. He winced his eyes before he even opened the door. The light inside was too bright for his over sensitive eyes now. He blinked several times and considered borrowing a pair of sunglasses from the woman.

His sudden hiss alerted Kakarot who was at his side instantly. "Vegeta are you o-"

"I'm fine! Don't you dare coddle me! I am a Saiyan Prince and I shall be treated as such!"

With that outburst, Vegeta strolled inside, heading to the elevator, passed the stunned desk woman and pressed the button.

He didn't turn around but watched the button glow and the high pitched ding that signaled the elevator was on its way. He wished it was faster, maybe in that case he could get away with leaving the fool down here and head to his room alone.

Being alone sounded really good right now, but alas, his rival was behind him before the elevator arrived. They stepped into the contraption together and Vegeta looked pointedly away as Goku stared at the floor.

"Sorry, Vegeta."

"Ch! Just shut up Kakarot."

Once on the correct floor and after the doors slid back, Vegeta stepped out. He headed straight for his room. Hair bristling as he felt the other follow.

When he got to his door he opened it and turned back to Goku. "I am going to sleep. Go back to your family, Kakarot. I'm fine and I can take care of myself."

"But Vegeta-!"

"No buts. I need sleep. Let me sleep without distraction. I know it's a challenge for you, but listen to me."

Goku nodded sadly, head dropping and shoulders slumping forward. A kicked puppy was what he most resembled.

Vegeta groaned and slapped a hand across his face, pulling it up through his hair he let out a huge sigh. His eyes of course caught sight of the makeshift bandage. That needed real attention and the idiot had done it for him.

"Please, Vegeta."

Fucking hell! "Fine! Sleep on the goddamn floor for all I care!" He relented. What else could he do when the idiot showed him a face like that?

Instantly brightening Goku bounced his way inside. "Thanks 'Geets!" He announced happily.

Vegeta shut the door as another headache threatened to split his head in two. Was this day ever going to be over?

\- Sorry about the long pause. I lost my internet and then I broke my phone. Got internet but my phones still broken. I was writing this on there so there might be about a week in between posts now. Hope you enjoyed. Review, please.-


	7. Chapter 7

Goku waltzed right into the room as if he owned it and Vegeta just groaned, following behind him. He watched as the clown folded his fingers together behind his head, as if at complete ease. Vegeta slammed the door so hard the sound echoed through the room and down the hall in response.

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest as the smiling imbecile began to look around. To the prince's surprise, Goku walked up to the window and pulled the curtains closed. A frown momentarily on his face as well as a look of deep thought. Both uncommon expressions for the Earth-Raised Saiyan.

"Vegeta?" He asked as he rolled the fabric between his fingers, his frown drawing down his brows.

"What is it now, Kakarot?"

He turned around, giving Vegeta a worried look, his dark eyes wide as he dropped the thin fabric. "I don't think these curtains are thick enough."

Vegeta sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head. How was he going to deal with this fool?

"The curtains are fine. I want to sleep, so just get on the floor-"

To Vegeta's surprise Goku pulled his fingers through his own spiky locks, as if irritated at being misunderstood. With frown, the taller interrupted him. "No, Vegeta, the sun will get to you."

Vegeta growled at the interruption, before it dawned on him that the other was right. His hands loosely pulled on the hem of the Gi shirt that he was still wearing, as he thought. He was at a loss for words. Somehow he had forgotten about his reaction to the sun and Kakarot had remembered. As well as already trying to think of a way to protect him from the forgotten threat.

A rumble started low in his chest as he spun around. He had a bathroom, that would work well enough to keep him from the sun. He refused to admit that he had forgotten and if he acknowledged it in anyway, even to solve the problem, that would be the same as admitting it.

Yes, the bathroom would work fine. He needed to clean himself anyway.

"Wait here," Goku told him and left the room, just like that.

Vegeta stared, slightly stunned. He sighed deeply at his situation before pulling a suitcase out from under the bed. He unzipped it and pulled out a fresh tank top and a pair of loose fitting shorts. These would do.

He turned to walk into the bathroom, eyes widening when he saw the sheer size of the bathtub. That was definitely fit for his title. A princely tub. A rare smile settled on his face as he went over and turned the knobs that would allow the water to flow.

He turned the heat all the way on, wanting it to be as hot as possible to wash away this entire terrible day. His fist clenched at his side, his hardened nails digging into his palms. A few drops of blood fell, but he refused to respond to it.

He didn't understand any of this. What was happening to him?

With that thought, the prince stepped into the tub. He sank down slowly, a contented sigh blowing the steam. This was nice and with this, maybe he could start forgetting this terrible day.

###

Goku, meanwhile ran down the hall to his own room. He opened the door silently and glanced around seeing his wife and son sleeping on the two beds this room had, side by side. His face softened and a lump lodged in his throat.

Slowly, Goku walked over to his wife and ran his hand down the side of her cheek. She made a small sound and leaned into the touch, his name on her lips. Guilt flooded Goku.

Chichi had always been good to him. Yeah, she yelled and threw things sometimes, but none of it ever hurt and he deserved it for the most part. He left her alone for so long, took their child from her and was out more often than he was home. She deserved to act out occasionally.

She was a wonderful mother to Gohan. Goku trusted that completely. He loved this strong, confident woman. His Chichi.

Strong, soft hands fumbled to grab at the hand touching her face as her dark, kind eyes blinked blearily. "Goku?"

He smiled down at her, "Hey, Chi. I found Vegeta." He told her.

She smiled up at him and went to sit up, but Goku pushed her back and gently down. "I have a few more things to do before I come back, just sleep, okay?" The guilt flooded him just as strongly as before and he couldn't keep eye contact with his kind and understanding wife.

"Oh…" She sounded disappointed and of course she did. Goku slowly withdrew and went to his suitcase. She watched him for a moment before flipping on the lamp beside her.

The silence stretched as her husband dug around, finding a small box of nails and forcing a small "Ah ha!"

Chichi's eyes blinked burily. "Nails?" she asked when she saw what he had. "Why did you bring nails?"

Goku shrugged and rooted briefly for a hammer. Why did he have nails? Why had he remembered he had nails? Why didn't he have a hammer?

She sighed and pulled the cover up around her. "Okay, well then, be safe Dear."

Goku's chest hurt with those words, but he turned around with his normal smile. "I always am, Chi. I'll see you and Gohan later." And with that he left the room, running back to Vegeta. Running away from his loving, faithful wife.

###

Vegeta was in the tub still, basking in the wonderful heat. When he heard the door open the smile on his face disappeared.

"Vegeta, I'm back."

Vegeta grunted in response and sunk further in the tub, letting the water weigh his hair down.

His hair fell down onto his shoulders and down a short ways on his back. Pieces hung in his face, acting like the bangs that he had long ago.

Of course, Goku just walked right in and Vegeta's eyes widened.

"IDIOT! You can't just walk in when I'm taking a bath! Knock!"

Goku blushed deeply and turned away as quick as he could.

"Sorry, so sorry!" Goku cried out before quickly exiting the bathroom, door slamming behind him.

The prince heard a thud as something slid down the door. Probably the fool sitting down on the other side.

"What was so important it couldn't wait for me to finish?" he called through the door.

"Oh, um, I got nails."

"... nails?" Vegeta asked, as he stood up. The water flowed right off before he shook his hair dry the best he could.

After he reached for his Ki to dry himself the rest of the way. He did not need these hotel towels.

"Yeah, I wanted to nail a blanket up over the window. It won't let the light in that way."

Vegeta scoffed when he heard this. He didn't need the fool's help. He was just fine on his own. Though, since he already had them with him, he might as well humor his final subject. "Really now?"

"Y-yeah. I thought it was a good idea. I was glad I had brought them with me."

Vegeta sighed to himself before reaching for his clothes and pulling them on. It was far too quiet on the other side of the door and as the minutes dragged on, he demanded, "Well?"

There was another thud and a cry of ow before Goku replied, "Well what?"

"Go do it then. The sun's going to rise in…" The Prince's head tilted to the side. His eyes closed a moment before he said, "3 hours and 47 minutes."

Goku was silent as Vegeta began to question himself once again. He seemed to be doing that more often than before las of late. He himself didn't understand how he knew this. Why would he know the amount of time until this mudball of a planet's sun rose? It didn't make sense to him at all.

"How do you know that, Vegeta?"

Vegeta floundered only for a second before he replied. "I looked at a clock, idiot."

Goku chuckled at himself. "Oh yeah! Sorry, Vegeta. Forgot there was one in there." He followed up by grabbing the nails from his pocket. Oh, he had forgotten a hammer. He shrugged once more as he walked over. Hands grabbing a large blanket from the closet. It was the spare that every room had. There was one in his own room.

He walked over to the window and pulled out a nail. He placed it and the blanket in the right spot and punched the nail as lightly as he could. He didn't need a hole clear through the wall.

It worked well enough and Goku continued this with each corner before standing back and admiring his work. He viewed it from a few different sides before adding a few more nails just in case.

Vegeta walked out of the bathroom during this, in his tank top and shorts. His cheeks were red as he walked up behind Goku. He cleared his throat and Goku responded through a mouth full of nails. "What do you think?" He asked, pulling a nail from his lips and punching it in.

"It's fine, here, take this." He said, holding out the Gi shirt, head turned away in his embarrassment.

Goku only seemed to realize he wasn't wearing his shirt then and took it back. He held it close to his face and sniffed it before thinking. It smelled like that weird decaying smell, but underneath was still Vegeta's same old smell.

He pulled it over his head and smiled. "Thanks, Vegeta."

"Yeah yeah." Vegeta said before walking over to the bed. He glanced at Goku before slipping under the covers. He threw one of the extra pillows off the bed and right into the clown's face.

Goku laughed a bit as he caught the pillow effortlessly. He made a sport for himself at the foot of Vegeta's bed, setting down the rest of the nails on the dresser.

"Are you going to sleep now, Vegeta?" He asked with a smile.

Vegeta grunted an affirmative as sleep spilled over him. He yawned and pulled one of the three remaining pillows close to his chest.

As silence filled the room, Goku started to go over his options. He had an idea and wondered if he should talk to Vegeta about it first or if he should surprise him.

His plan was simple enough. He would find the man that bit Vegeta and make him explain what was going on. The only hard part would be finding him. He couldn't track the ki and that made thoughts quite a bit harder then they should be.

Goku would have to find him the old fashioned way, by using his nose. The smell was fairly familiar now. Decay, death, salt, those things and a weird cold was what the man had smelled like and what Vegeta now smelled like.

Goku stretched and curled up on the floor beside the window. He pulled the pillow to his chest.

That could wait until tomorrow. For now, he had been up for a whole day straight. That wasn't common for the gentle saiyan and he needed his sleep after his adventures today.

Tomorrow he would find the man. Tomorrow he would fix this.

\- I redid this chapter a bit. A kind reviewer pointed out a few thing and I agreed with them. I can't have Goku get up and go through another day without sleep! That would be ridiculous. I also slowed down Goku reactions to Vegeta. Their relationship will take a while to build and i want it that way. Sorry anyone who wanted another chapter. Review? I take each one to heart. Thanks so much to BringingYaoiBack, who kindly pointed out what was wrong.-


End file.
